BarfBelch
BarfBelch 'is the name of Ruffnut & Tuffnut's dragon. Skills and Ablities Barf and Belch seem to have the normal abilities of a regular Zippleback, although some of their abilities and gain skills are heightened due to training under Ruffnut and Tuffnut have shown them. *'Strength: Barf & Belch are seen to be able to lift up heavy objects with their claws. Both claws can lift up a weight of 2 heavy grown adult Vikings: Like weight is 400lbs Stoick and Gobber unknown weight. Their riders though it was two fully grown Yaks not Vikings. They were also able to avoid being dragged off the roof by Toothless and stood their ground in the episode Twinsanity, showing that they might be physically stronger than a Night Fury. Their neck muscle have shown to be strong to carry the weight of Fishlegs on their neck in the air showing no sign of struggle. Also Barf showed that he can make Fishlegs jump off on Meatlug. They can lift in their mouth as well like they lifted up the weight of berserker easily to threw them away. *'Jaw Strength': They have shown to have powerful jaws but can hold back their full strength this was shown when Belch bit down on Ruffnutt to give her little pain enough to please Tuffnutt. *'Acrobatics:' This is seen in the battle against the Red Death, when they manage to avoid sudden bursts of fire by the Red Death with agility also having a flexible body they can twist their necks and tails. Their heads are flexible enough to be upside down easily and their tail is flexible enough to be put front of their heads. They have shown great reflex by backing off their long necks from attacks. *'Speed:' Barf and Belch were also able to catch up with the Skrill in View to a Skrill Part I, although the Skrill had been slowed down slightly by Stormfly and Toothless. *'Gas and Spark:' Barf has the ability to release a large amount of gas at once (as seen in View to a Skrill) and still be able to release gas afterwards (but he soon reached his shot limit). Both Barf and Belch are able to create an exploding fireball, the only dragon, other than Toothless, in the Academy who doesn't breathe fire. Several times during the TV Series, it has been stated and shown that Barf's gas can cause whoever breathes it in to be disoriented and/or confused, as well as feeling sick. The twins are the only ones who don't seem to be affected by it. *'Synchronization:' Barf and Belch have the ability to synchronize their actions, similar to how Ruffnut and Tuffnut do. They work together when their riders are in trouble and always seem to know what the other head is thinking; however, they occasionally fight. When not fighting they will do the headbutt on each other like their owners do when they are happy *'Intelligence:' Barf and Belch are as smart as an average Zippleback. They always know when their riders (Ruffnut and Tuffnut) have gone too far in fighting and often take charge if they are in trouble. Though sometimes they fight with each other after seeing their riders fight. They also know hand-signals, as well as obedience to their respective riders. Occasionally, they will disobey or misunderstand their rider's commands. Though their intelligence have shown they can mess up like they will think on their when belch was releasing a lot of gas to make the Skrill to come out barf was going to spark to early so Tuffnut have to tell him not yet while Belch wants to blast. *'Communication Skills:' Like all Academy dragons, including Torch, Barf and Belch are trained in the basics of hand signals. Although, Barf will only obey Ruffnut's hand-signals and Belch will only obey Tuffnut's hand signals. Barf has learnt "gas", "go", "fly",and "attack". Belch has learnt "come", "down","bite", "drop", and "fly". Both heads seem to understand their owners talking about to agreed. *'Endurance and Stamina :' Barf and Belch have great endurable body that shown to be able to withstand attacks from a Typhoonmerang strength (as seen in Zippleback Down). That were still be able to stand and fight. As well as being blasted out of the sky and still managing to land on a outcrop of land to protect the twins from getting hurt (View to a Skrill Part I). *'Fighting Style: '''They shown to fight like average Zippleback like Barf and Belch uses a series of large explosions most battles using their Gas and Spark ability. Other times, they are seen using their heads and tails to do a series of quick jabs and headbutts to knock away opponents, mostly at Vikings or small opponents. Only very rarely do they use their teeth to bite opponents, the only known time was when Tuffnut ordered Belch to "eat" Ruffnut in the episode, Twinsanity. Although seen with large claws, they haven't been seen attacking with them. *'Loyalty''': They have shown to be very loyal to their owners and always help out their plans to do tricks and pranks. Barf is loyal to Ruffnut and Belch to Tuffnut. Barf is also seen to help Tuffnut and Belch to help Ruffnut, meaning both are willing to protect both twins from harm no matter what. Trivia *BarfBelch are good friends with Xion. Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Dragons Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Xion's family Category:Guardians Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Toons Category:Avengers Category:Lily's family Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Members of the Resistance